


Giddy

by TariSilmarwen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Short, naruhina are disgustingly adorable and it is wearing on ino's sanity, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSilmarwen/pseuds/TariSilmarwen
Summary: It's hard to keep newlyweds from announcing their relationship to everyone they see.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Giddy

"You know, it was cute for the first few days but now I just think they're overdoing it," Ino complained.

"You think?" asked Tenten.

They both glanced over towards the other side of the street, where the happy couple were walking hand in hand. Naruto was making a point to stop everyone they passed to proudly declare their marital status.

"Hey Gramps! I'd like to introduce you to my wife."

"This is my wife Hinata. She's amazing, no?"

"Have you met Mrs. Hinata Hyuuga, my wife?"

It _was_ getting to be a little repetitive. But, well, they _were_ newlyweds.

And Hinata's face shone with joy every time Naruto introduced her to someone as his wife.

Tenten pillowed her head on her fist, grinning. "I think it's sweet."

Ino made an uncertain grumble, swishing her ice around in her drink cup.

"Yeah, but I still think he could stand to tone it down a little…" she muttered.

-N-

It had been real. It had really happened. That was Hinata's happiest thought, every waking moment.

They had really gotten married.

She got a thrill every time they held hands. Having his arm around her shoulder sent happy tingles through her body. And she wanted to squeal every time he called her "wife".

 _Yes! I am!_ her thoughts crowed gleefully.

It was everything she had ever wanted.

Naruto seemed to feel the same way. In all her years of knowing him, Hinata thought, his smile had never been wider or more brilliant than when he was showing her off to people and introducing her as, "My beautiful wife Hinata."

She knew that this high level of excitement wasn't going to last—wasn't supposed to last—and that they would settle down into some kind of comfortable routine where they weren't over-the-top obviously in love every waking minute. But she was determined to enjoy this feeling of elation as long as it lasted.

So she let herself be dragged along on the rollercoaster ride of romance as she and Naruto enjoyed their honeymoon.


End file.
